Wireless communication allows people to create many tasks without having to be near a computer or other device which cannot be easily transported. The ability to send computer generated voice messages, text messages, telefax messages, and other information through a wireless device greatly enhances the flexibility a person has in keeping in communication. The prior art does not disclose a device that can be connected with an existing pager to enable the reading of a card having a magnetic strip.
A caddy receivably retains a two-way messaging pager. The caddy has a connector for power and data transfer between the pager and caddy. The caddy is equipped with a magnetic strip card reader. This enables remote transactions using a magnetic strip card such as a credit card or debit card. The caddy has serial bus ports for attaching the caddy to peripheral devices such as printers and taxi fare meters.